1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for forming a silica layer, a method for manufacturing a silica layer, and a silica layer manufactured according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display uses a thin film transistor (TFT) (including a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor) as a switching device, and is equipped with a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode. In addition, an insulation layer is formed between the semiconductor and the several electrodes to separate them.
The insulation layer may be formed by using a silicon-containing composition. Herein, the insulation layer may generate a large amount of out-gas during the manufacturing process and thus causing a defect, and this defect may have an unsatisfactory influence on a yield and reliability of a device manufactured with the insulation layer.